


Study Date Playlist

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Tattoos, soulmates & new meetings [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: During their study sessions at Hinata's home, he doesn't tend to wear socks and even when he does, his ankle with his humming bird is exposed. Sometimes, Tsukishima wonders if it's also a warning, how his own snake tattoo can be a danger for the small bird. Nowadays, he tries to be more optimistic. Especially in these moments, when he can feel the light pressure from the other one, just a small unconscious thing to ground him.(He really isn't someone to wax poesy about soulmates, but he also can't ignore it.)[Part twelve of a Soulmate AU Series]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tattoos, soulmates & new meetings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Study Date Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm finally back with something for the Soulmate AU! I'm not up to date with today's music so I refrain from mentioning specific songs, feel free to imagine your favourite ones. Friendly remainder that this story is not 100% canon-compliant since it differs in some ways from canon, including the current chapters. But there are one or two things I might have referenced so still beware of spoilers!

Tsukishima has no idea how this happened. Okay, that is technically a lie, he is very aware of the time when he allowed the rest of the group to invade his personal space. Damn second year. It's more of the question why he allowed it to happen in the first place. Yamaguchi is his best friend, so it's not like he hates inviting him over. The other three, however, seem like an added bonus he hasn't asked for.

  
  


And while he might be okay with it by now, this still isn't any reason to wake up with Hinata's head on his chest. Even if it is better than Kageyama's elbow in his face. Not that there are many opportunities for that to happen – Both of them tend to pass on that closeness which might confuse most people. When the team found out that they are soulmates, they were surprised, especially since neither of them had told them anything about it,

  
  


Thankfully, they stopped making a big deal about it a week later. Even Hinata doesn't tease them, much to his own surprise, after all it had been the perfect opportunity to get back at him for his own comments. But when it came to soulmates, people's thoughts tended to be unpredictable. Hinata and Inuoka are not romantically involved so that is probably the reason why he doesn't mention anything about him and Kageyama kissing.

  
  


Not that he wants to.

  
  


And even though he can't admit it to himself at first, he's glad that Hinata doesn't want to kiss his own soulmate either. Which makes this closeness a bit more complicated than it truly should be. Well, he can simply push him away. A year ago he would have done exactly that. A year ago, everything had been easier.

  
  


As if he sensed this thought, Hinata wakes up. Tsukishima isn't sure because it's dark, but he thinks Hinata is blushing. Which confuses him slightly when no outburst or the accusation that Tsukishima is at fault follows. Hinata doesn't move at all; maybe it's a shock stare. Tsukishima can't really tell what it means, so he breaks the silence in hopes of dispersing this awkward situation.

  
  


"You're heavy for you size"

  
  


"A-and you're cold'

  
  


Tsukishima doesn't reply. Instead, he rolls over, careful not to put too much weight on Hinata in the process and – wincing at his loud surprised "gwah" – wraps him in a light embrace.

  
  


"Shut up and go back to sleep."

  
  


There is no reply and if it comes later, Tsukishima doesn't hear it; he quickly falls asleep again. The fact that he doesn't wake up by an elbow hitting him seems answer enough though.

  
  


And so, the night passes rather uneventful until morning comes.

  
  


Hinata is the first one to wake up early out of habit. Quickly followed by Tsukishima as a result of them getting tangled up during the night. Yamaguchi is the next when Hinata falls off the bed and on him. Kageyama needs another moment to wake up from the commotion. There is some grumbling as well as shoving, but, eventually, Hinata finds his way to the bathroom. Yamaguchi goes back to sleep until it's his turn and to Tsukishima's confusion, Kageyama found a protein bar to munch on. They don't know when Yachi woke up, just see that she's awake when she carefully looks in the room since the noise had worried her.

  
  


Despite of that unusual awakening, it's no a bad start to the day. Which doesn't prepare him for the conversation he has with Yamaguchi when the two of them are alone.

  
  


"So me and Yachi aren't allowed to cuddle but you and Hinata are?"

  
  


"Hitoka doesn't even sleep in the same room with us."

  
  


She could, honestly, they are close enough that neither minded. Yamaguchi might be her boyfriend, but he's too shy, so nobody thinks about anything sexual. Her mother sees this a bit differently and even though she didn't say anything, Kei knows his mum is glad that Yachi stayed in the guest room during the night.

  
  


Yamaguchi's grin widens. Tsukishima just glares, very well aware that he's about to point out his missing denial which he takes as a confirmation. The only reason why they shared in the first place was a missing futon. Hinata is the shortest, so it was obvious that he would share the bed with him. Training camps had shown them that Kageyama and Hinata don't do well sharing a bed – Yamaguchi thought that it was funny how competitive they were even while sleeping – and Tuskishima saw no need to give up on his own bed anyway. Not that he has to admit that he doesn't mind sharing a bed with Hinata. Though since Yamaguchi is still grinning, he might have figured that out already.

  
  


"Shut up, Tadashi."

  
  


"Sorry, Tsukki", he replies though he doesn't seem offended; this phrase lost its meaning years ago.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Being a third year is something Tsukishima has a bit trouble getting used to. The material of their classes is getting more difficult and if he's going to university like he planned than he has to make a decision about volleyball soon. He truly enjoys the sport by now, but he isn't sure if he loves it enough.

  
  


Hinata would say yes. But Hinata has also no doubts about staying on the team after losing in the finals of the interhigh and the possibility to get a sport scholarship was more likely than for him. Though Tsukishima isn't even sure if Hinata was going to attend university. Sure, he doesn't have the intelligence like academia defines it but he isn't stupid.

  
  


Not that he is going to tell him that.

  
  


“We're going to play 3 on 3 today with some of the first years after the official training hour. Join us if you're up to that”, Yamaguchi informs him halfway through practise, and really, Tsukishima thinks, since when doesn't he complain about it even just for show?

(Honestly, damn this second year.)

  
  


It's not one of his best days, too lost in musing, but he can still give their new soon to be ace a bit of trouble by blocking his hits. And thankfully, the rest doesn't bother to comment on it. Not even his fellow third years who, to be fair, will probably bother him with questions at the end of practise. Well, or after the planned extra practise after their actual practise – it'd be wistful thinking that they are too tired to do so.

  
  


He's already tired now, so he makes a short break, standing by the benches while the rest still train like they're full of stamina. Ah, the youth.

  
  


"Be careful."

  
  


Tsukishima just lazily lifts a hand to deflect the ball coming in his direction. No real effort behind it. Still, he nods at Hinata who comes to a halt next to him, as a sort of 'thank you'. It's seems to be enough. Hinata smiles and Tsukishima who has no idea how to deal with that just covers the other one's mouth with his hand in reaction. There. Gone. Crisis averted. But he still feels the grin and he's not quick enough to withdraw his hand when he realises what it means.

  
  


Licking someone's palm proved to be very effective when he was younger, his brother can attest to that, but that is not what a third year should do.

  
  


"Urgh, disgusting", he grimaces while Hinata just huffs, telling him that it's his own fault.

  
  


Kageyama moves towards them, obviously intending to ask Hinata something and Tsukishima uses that opportunity to wipe his hand at his shirt. What else is a soulmate there for after all. Kageyama seems confused especially when Hinata starts laughing, but Tsukishima just turns away to avoid confrontation.

  
  


He really needs to make a plan for that smile.

  
  


It's something he realises with horror when, for the first time, his immediate reaction isn't panic but ' _I could kiss him_ '. Which doesn't seem like a very logical option when you're in the gym with twenty other club members. Though they could sneak away. Privilege of the older students and all that. Also kissing someone without their consent isn't something one should do, he has to remind himself. He could ask, but this means he actually wants to kiss him and okay, maybe he does, but there is no way he's going down that route.

  
  


However, Tsukishima doesn't get out of his way to spend time with him, even if it means studying. While it's normally the five of them, sometimes it's Hinata who needs some help with specific material. If that was the case, Tsukishima finds himself in his own room with the other one mourning over his homework.

  
  


Today, he leaves Hinata to his own problems, not focused enough to do his own work. Still, being here is easier for Hinata who can work without distraction.

  
  


At one point, trying to be a good host (not that he ever cares normally), Tsukishima goes to the kitchen and makes them a pot of tea. He's taking his time. Hinata looked a bit sleepy and he assumes that he's probably not focused enough either, though trying to keep going in his presence. If he had been any other person, he probably would have assumed that he was trying not to disappoint him. But he is who he is and assumes he's allowing Hinata a short break that way.

  
  


Surprisingly enough, Hinata is awake when he comes back and places the tray with tea on his desk. But while he doesn't look at his notes, he seems to be thinking about something. Tsukishima isn't in the mood for it. Just as he means to end their study session – though there hadn't been that much studying – Hinata turns to him.

  
  


"Is it okay if I call you Kei?"

  
  


That catches him off-guard. There is a reflex to say 'hell no' but... it's better than Tsukki. So he shrugs. Hinata grins like he offered him more.

  
  


Without being told to, Tsukishima sits down next to him, closing their notes and hands him an earbud. Hinata takes it gratefully and allows the music to lull him to sleep after all; Tsukishima suffers in silence when he can't bring himself to move away as he allows Hinata to lean against his shoulder.

  
  


(They haven't really accomplished much in terms of learning and yet it feels like they accomplished something; Kei is not sure what it is yet.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tsukishima is sick and that's probably the only reason they talk about it.

  
  


“Tsukishima is pretty up to date with the current music. He recommended me this one newcomer group I can't stop listening to! He even found a singer Kageyama likes.”

  
  


Hinata crosses his arms in front of his chest and tilts his head to the side. He'd be the last person to call anyone – especially Yachi – a liar, but he's slightly confused.

  
  


"Kei listens to a lot of Western music in English though."

  
  


The other three exchange a quick glance. It's Yamaguchi who tries to make sense of this discrepancy, wondering if Tsukishima made a complete English playlist for Hinata to improve his hearing skills. At least at that time they think so – later they wonder if he had known and just phrased it like a question.

  
  


"That's nice of him."

  
  


Yachi truly seems to think that. Hinata isn't so sure.

  
  


"I'll ask him", he mumbles to himself, reaching for his phone.

  
  


"Wait after the weekend is over. He needs to relax", Yamaguchi says, smiling lightly when Hinata seems confused and a touch offended.

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?"

  
  


"Any conversation with you is emotional draining. Even in text form."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Hinata", Yachi starts, hesitant to finish her sentence, "I think Tsukishima likes you. I mean, he's pretty comfortable around you which of course doesn't have to mean he's in love with you but at least he's having some feelings which are confusing so maybe - "

  
  


Yamaguchi interrupts her before she loses herself in her rambling, placing a hand on her shoulder. Besides, she had lost him at the word 'love'. Hinata is bright red. They look at Kageyama who – as his soulmate – should know more. Or so they believe. He just shrugs.

  
  


"He calls you less often idiot than he used to. Sometimes, he even calls you by your first name."

  
  


"Thank you, Tobio, very useful."

  
  


Kageyama who can tell that he apparently said something wrong but doesn't know why just replies with a "no problem?" before stuffing his face with rice. Glad that some things don't change in their last year.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tsukishima has no idea why Hinata is starring at him like this during practise. He looks over to Yamaguchi but his friend avoids any eye contact with him. Great. Hinata isn't messing up, though he does trip over his own two feet a few times. At least the first years are bewildered instead of amused, so as a Captain he doesn't have to point anything out. Though their coach seems close to do so. He probably should talk to Hinata after practise.

  
  


Well, he would if he wasn't avoiding him. Or trying to. Hinata is quick, out of the changing room before anyone else. Tsukishima throws the keys at Yamaguchi without a word, knowing that he can deal with closing up. It's nice having a best friends who understands you without words. That's something he admits freely.

  
  


Thankfully, when he reaches the school gates, he can see that another classmate had hold him off. Tsukishima had no idea what he would have done if he had had enough time to get on his bike.

  
  


"Kei?!", Hinata gawks when the other student is gone and he spots him, fumbling with the keys to his bike lock.

  
  


"I hope you're doing better tomorrow. We can't have you play like a first year elementary student."

  
  


He does look guilty. Good. Or not. It irritates Tsukishima and while it's not like kicking a puppy, Hinata's expression comes pretty close to that.

  
  


"Okay."

  
  


"So you're not denying it?"

  
  


He expected him to say that even he has bad times. But he doesn't and it's the first time that Tsukishima actually wonders if there is a bigger problem.

  
  


"Look, I -", he shuts his mouth, like he fears that any word he could say was the wrong one.

  
  


While Tsukishima enjoys the quiet moments, he's missing a Hinata who doesn't shut up, who is kind of endearing whenever he's babbling.

  
  


"I was gone for a few days and you can't look me in the eyes?"

  
  


Does he sound like he feels ignored? Probably. Hopefully, Hinata doesn't realise. He doesn't. Instead, he blushes.

  
  


"Okay, so, I don't know, it's nothing personal, like - maybe it is, but not you, it's me and I think it's not easy, just really confusing and - "

  
  


"What the hell are you talking about? And breath."

  
  


Hinata takes a deep breath.

  
  


"Sorry"

  
  


They remain, silently standing in front of each other. In the back of his mind, Tsukishima wonders why the rest of the team didn't show up yet, though assumes he can thank Yamaguchi for that. Depending on the outcome of this conversation, he might actually do that.

  
  


"What are you apologising for?", Tsukishima eventually asks, rolling with his eyes when Hinata shrugs and says that it's stupid.

  
  


"Nothing new."

  
  


"Do you have a playlist for me?", he suddenly blurts out, confusing Tsukishima with the change of topic.

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


And then Hinata smiles.

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


He looks happy and Tsukishima has no idea why. Does this explain the reason for his worries? He doubts it. Or not. Hinata can be pretty simple like this. It's not a bad thing. Maybe charming, though he won't admit that.

  
  


"Okay. See you tomorrow."

  
  


Tsukishima is too confused to stop him this time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's weird to be at a training camp and actually be the captain. Hinata and Yamaguchi have found their soulmates there so it's no surprise that some of the new first years think about it as well. Their setter seems too nervous to stay focused, so he keeps an eye on him. It's not easy though, with all of their strong opponents.

  
  


Teshiro is good. Tsukishima doubts that Kenma taught him like Kuroo helped him, though his play style is clearly influenced by the older setter. Nekoma did develop a good system after all. Annoying. But at least he seems more open to a conversation with Kageyama than Kenma. Well, he mostly fled so it wasn't that difficult to achieve.

(He likes to think it's because he's his teammate and not his soulmate that he's relieved.)

  
  


At dinner, Hinata hooks his foot around his ankles under the table. Tsukishima throws an irritated glance at him but he doesn't seem to be aware of it, deep in conversation with Lev. Tsukishima hates himself for it, but in these moments, he can't stop thinking how it's probably not by chance that their marks are on a similar positions. It's not even Yamaguchi's fault this time.

  
  


During their study sessions at Hinata's home, he doesn't tend to wear socks and even when he does, his ankle with his humming bird is exposed. Sometimes, Tsukishima wonders if it's also a warning, how his own snake tattoo can be a danger for the small bird. Nowadays, he tries to be more optimistic. Especially in these moments, when he can feel the light pressure from the other one, just a small unconscious thing to ground him.

(He really isn't someone to wax poesy about soulmates, but he also can't ignore it.)

  
  


During a break around midday, Yamaguchi catches him sitting by himself outside.

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


"Go bother your soulmate or Yachi."

  
  


Yamaguchi sighs. Looks like he said the wrong thing. And as expected, the other one settles down next to him.

  
  


"Last year, Shibayama and I talked about our crushes and now we're both dating them."

  
  


Tsukishima tries not to be an asshole unintentionally and bites his tongue. There is a serious moment, no room for a joke. Though it would have been interesting to see his reaction to "so you are dating Inuoka then?". Instead, he tries to prevent any stalling.

  
  


"You're here to tell me I should confess to Hinata?"

  
  


Yamaguchi looks startled. Tsukishima is a bit amused. Nowadays, it's difficult to surprise him. Still, he wonders why he is surprised about this specific thing.

  
  


"Please, stop pretending this isn't why you're here or that you don't know."

  
  


The other one shakes his head, smiling.

  
  


"Honestly, it's why I am here, but I didn't think you were past the denial stage yet."

  
  


He isn't sure if he had ever truly been in denial. Okay, that might be lie. Or so Yamaguchi would tell him if he had said that. That's why he keeps it to himself. And just admits the truth; his friend knowing it won't change anything after all.

  
  


"I'm not in the mood to find out if he's interested or not. Neither do I feel like having a long distance relationship if he says yes."

  
  


"But you like him?", Yamaguchi asks, as if he didn't know already and to be fair, Tsukishima hasn't even told himself this.

  
  


"I also like volleyball, but that doesn't mean I'll keep playing at college."

  
  


"You're unbelievable."

  
  


Yamaguchi lets out an exasperated sigh, but also smiles at his friend. Unfortunately, they don't have much time to talk about it afterwards. Training camps can go wrong, he is aware of that, but he didn't expect a fight between first years. Nekoma's new coach is disappointed and Ukai angry, though he calms down once it turns our their first year didn't start it.

  
  


Yachi and their new manager look after him and Tsukishima doesn't need Ukai telling him to do the same. He does, however, take Hinata with him. As far as he knows, he likes him the best from the team. Not that anyone of the first years doesn't like Hinata

  
  


They don't figure out the reason for their fight. Later, someone from Shinzen – Chigaya, if he remembers correctly – would tell Kageyama that it had been about their soulmark (what a surprise) though he couldn't tell them more. Despite of that, Tsukishima doesn't feel like forcing their first year to confess. He looks ashamed and the extra drills are punishment enough.

  
  


Hinata can't seem to stop thinking about it, though in a different way.

  
  


"Why hasn't he talked to us if something has been bothering him? Do we seem that untrustworthy?"

  
  


"Did you go to Daichi whenever you had problems?"

  
  


“No... but...”

  
  


“But you don't have the same problem as our first years do, so we can't really compare it.”

  
  


Especially when it's about soulmates. They do tend to talk about it, sometimes, in a general sense. They are lucky, he assumes, that there is no resentment. He doesn't know what he would have done if there had been any drama because Hinata misunderstands and thinks he'd be in love with Kageyama. Or that he himself interprets the bond between Inuoka and Hinata differently.

  
  


“I... I know. I'm sorry.”

  
  


Tsukishima rolls with his eyes. He'll probably regret it, but he hates seeing him devastated.

  
  


“Good, Now that this is done, I guess we can do some tossing. This is a training camp after all.”

  
  


Sighing, he tries to make a big show of his reluctance. Hinata perks up.

  
  


(Honestly who is he fooling? Seeing Hinata smile at him like this is worth it)

  
  


* * *

  
  


After the training camp, things change a bit. Tsukishima tries to be more open to soulmate troubles, even though he personally loves nothing more than to ignore it. His own included. Well, Hinata isn't his soulmate and he has zero interest in dating Kageyama, but it's easier to call it this than 'love trouble'. Terrible.

  
  


Though ignoring it is difficult when Hinata starts to invade his personal space. Not that Tsukishima minds. Especially since most of it is confined to their homes. Besides, it's not the first time that he falls asleep on his shoulder. Or grabs his hand. To be fair, it's Tsukishima who intertwines their fingers the first time. It's simple, nothing he needs to ponder over.But there is always a moment which stands out to you, makes you rethink and you start to wonder if it's enough.

For Tsukishima, that moment comes to him during a quiet weekend.

  
  


He's lying on his bed, finished with his work. Hinata is still on the floor, back resting against the bed while working on his last homework for the day. Or so Tsukishima thinks. He's drifting in and out of sleep, so Hinata could have done anything at the moment.

  
  


“Kei?”

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


Hinata climbs onto the bed. Tsukishima sighs, but he moves and shifts to the side to make some room for the other one. Hinata only takes an earbud without asking (the fact that he isn't wearing his big headphones is sign enough that he doesn't mind him listening).

  
  


After a few minutes, Hinata can't help laughing.

  
  


“You have such a weird taste.”

  
  


“Is that so?”

  
  


“Yeah. I don't listen to music often, but even I can tell that.”

  
  


“You don't have to listen to it”, Tsukishima says, maybe a tad more defensive than annoyed; Hinata's expression softens and he sounds almost fond when he replies.

  
  


“I know. But I don't mind.”

  
  


“Is that so?”

  
  


Hinata just grins. Ah, it would be too easy to confess now. The voice in his mind sounds suspiciously like Yamaguchi, but it doesn't shut up when he tells it to. He ignores it, like usual. Instead, he enjoys the quiet, how Hinata is - despite of not liking his music - humming to it.

  
  


(They haven't gotten that much work done, but these study dates have stopped being this a long time ago. And somehow he doesn't mind)

  
  


* * *

  
  


In the end, Hinata corners him in the gym after practise. Though it's not really cornering when he's fiddling and his height doesn't allow him to tower over the other one; even if he doesn't want to deny how intimidating he can be when it comes to their opponents.

  
  


(When he gives Tadashi the details about it later, because of course he does, he's his best friend after all, the other one laughs, whispering a 'kabe-don' to himself – Kei had thrown his pillow at him.)

  
  


“Kei? Do you like me?”

  
  


“Yes”, he says, automatically, still busy being annoyed with his own thoughts that he doesn't register the actual question before he hears Hinata's ' _oh_ ' following his reply.

  
  


There is still a short time window to tell him ' _in a friendly way, obviously_ ', but this closes while he's busy starring at a blushing Hinata. That is honestly not fair. Tsukishima is not a romantic, but even he can't help thinking that this look suits him. Unfortunately, he can't enjoy this because Hinata keeps asking questions.

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“I have no idea.”

  
  


Hinata doesn't seem really happy with this answer and Tsukishima replies before he can really think about it: “As if you have any reason to like me.”

  
  


The other one looks offended on his behalf. Oh no. He knows that look. It's when people badmouth his friends and he gets into a defensive mode; Tsukishima hates himself just a bit for realising it.

  
  


“Of course! You can be mean, but actually you care a lot about the team! And even though you're taste in music is shitty, you can be funny. And you're smart.”

  
  


Tsukishima doesn't know what to say. Hinata grins, like he feels accomplished to see him speechless. Then he realises what he actually said and blushes again, hands covering his face and stammering out an apology.

  
  


To be fair, Tsukishima assumes he's blushing as well by now.

  
  


“And now? What do you want?”

  
  


Tsukishima tries his best not to sound too harsh, but it's the first time someone confesses to him whom he actually likes back and he has no idea how to deal with that.

  
  


“Date you? I mean, if you want to? I guess it's a bit late? Early? Because we're probably going to different universities, but... what do you want?”

  
  


What he wants? This is probably the time to be honest. He wants to go on a date with him. Not somewhere fancy, preferably at home. He wants to hold hands, sometimes, when they walk home together. He really wouldn't mind kissing him. But the first thing which comes to his mind is:

  
  


“Keep playing volleyball. Probably not in the first league so not on the same team as you, but even though I'll go to college, I wouldn't mind. Keeping in contact with you. If you stay in Miyagi.”

  
  


Though he guesses that it doesn't matter. He and Kenma still keep in contact, despite of the different prefectures. Not to mention his soulmate living there as well.

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


It seem like he didn't expect this answer, but he looks pleased. Tsukishima has no idea what to make of that.

  
  


“So do I.”

  
  


That's a start then.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tsukishima is never going to damn his second year again. Not just for the obvious reasons, that, in retrospective, the people he strengthened his bond with were still in contact with him after high school. Everything had been easier when it came to his workload back then. Now he had to figure out how to manage his time properly so that he doesn't get crushed by the weight of college and the schedule of his second V league team. It's not easy.

  
  


That's why he enjoys the break. Just staying in bed, listening to music without being required to do anything. Oh. Right. And having Hinata laying in his arms. How could he forget that. Maybe because he just feels right. Hinata is a bit taller than he used to be but still nicely fits against him.

  
  


In the end, having a long distant relationship is not as bad as he'd have expected. He's fine with what they have, really, even if some people don't seem to believe him. Hinata always looks confused when he's asked about it, as if it was weird for him to have such a relationship. And he hasn't left yet, so Tsukishima thinks that he's not a terrible boyfriend.

  
  


Obviously, he cant tell how they are going to spend their life together in the near future. Once he'll finish college and settle into his new job, things might have to change. How is something he doesn't want to think about. Since Hinata is playing in the first league, their schedules are a mess. But so far, they managed to make time for each other when they need it.

  
  


Tsukishima feels himself becoming a romantic if this goes on. Urgh.

  
  


"Kei. Change the playlist?", Hinata murmurs, woken up by the loud music; while he doesn't mind Tsukishima's choice of songs, there are some which are too distracting when he wants to doze.

  
  


And Tuskishima who is not a romantic (yet), thank you very much, does exactly that without thinking too much about it. Though he had considered turning off the music completely so that they can properly sleep. But it's noon and his alarm would go off soon so that they don't forget dinner. Because even being on break doesn't mean they can just ignore their health routine, diet included; his team is going to tease him when he gets back from vacation, they can tell that he allowed himself to slack off.

  
  


(“They just do that because you're always either serious or snarky and they like you”, Hinata had told him and since Tsukishima hadn't felt the need to correct him, he had just silenced him with a kiss – not that Hinata had really minded that.)

  
  


They still have half an hour and he'd be damned to not enjoy this moment for a while longer. And if their skin touches where their marks are, then this is purely a coincidence because if there is one thing which has never mattered to their relationship, it's the mark. Since this doesn't count for any couple, he's even more grateful to have the other one by his side.

  
  


“I hear you thinking”, Hinata grumbles, still not quiet awake yet but trying to grab their headphones as well as the phone.

  
  


Tsukishima allows it, with more confusion than irritation, and just watches him placing them on the bedside table. No explanation follows, not when Hinata reaches out for his glasses as well to place them aside nor when he moves back to embrace him, face pressed against his chest.

  
  


Waiting a few minutes, he realises that there won't be any answer because Hinata had fallen asleep. It seems like it won't be half an hour then. Surprisingly enough, Tsukishima is fine with that. And so he tries to relax – easy, with the person you love and who returns those feelings, in your arms – and allows himself to fall asleep as well.

  
  


In the end, he might have cursed his second year, but if he's honest, everything had already began in their first one. And even though Tsukishima will deny this until his dying breath, he's never going to curse the day he'd met Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Funfact: I didn't even ship them when I started this au, but it's a good ship and I love them together. I hope that you enjoyed this story as well!
> 
> Hummingbird - Joy, love, Energy & vitality, agility, loyalty, passion, happiness and a playful spirit  
> Snake - Duality/search for balance, rebirth, patience, awareness, healing, intellect,transformation,  
> Infinity, Secret


End file.
